n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Jutsu
Academy Level Yuki Bushin No Jutsu (Snow clone jutsu) the user creates a snow clone, just like the shadow clone, but stronger ut weaker to fire jutsu. this is a simply jutsu that most academy students will learn. Yuki Sojuu (snow manipulation) Yuki Sojuu is the jutsu, that allows the user to control the snow, it is relativly simple, and can be used by most snow village academy students. Yuki jetto (snow jet) Yuki jetto allows the user to gather up a mass of snow inside of one's throat and launch it out in a jet of blunt snow. the impact of this snow can send the target flying a few meters if strong enough. Gennin Level Yuki Henge no Jutsu (Snow Transformation Technique) Description: By altering personal body shape, the user can transform into snow, big or small, the user can use this jutsu for suprise attacks and hidding Yuki Tate no Jutsu (Snow Shield Technique) Description: A shield of rock hard snow is formed around the user as a cylindrical barrier that reaches just above the user's head. After the initial creation that user can manipulate the snow, allowing for snow spikes, tentacles, hands and the like, though these appendages are not dexterous enough to handle a weapon. The bad thing is that the shield isn't that reliable against ninjutsu. However, an opponent who is strong enough can break through the shield. Yuki Shuriken no Jutsu (Snow Shuriken Technique) Description: Through the use of snow manipulation, the user can create multiple small shuriken comprised of snow and launch them towards the target. After hitting and/or cutting a solid surface, they revert to snow. It is important to note that these shuriken can be physically launched (by hand) or launched as they are created. Yuki Peretto (Snow Pellet) Description: An enhanced Uo Tsuba, instead of a stream, it is a bullet that impacts the enemy at high speed. The pellet is rock hard snow. this pellet is a blunt pellet, and it is roughly about the size of a fist. Chuunin Level Hyourou no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique) Hyourou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Snow ninja Kakuyoku Fubuki. After forming the needed handseals, the user will touch the ground, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at her foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around her target and imprison them. they can also use this technique as a defensive measure, raising the ice to form a shield against incoming attacks. Yuki no Yaiba (Snow Sword) Description: Creates a sharp sword made of solid snow in the user’s hand. As the user's control improves, he can manipulate the shape and size he/she wants the sword to have, from a tiny dagger to a massive decapitator sword. At the minimum requirements, the sword has minimal offensive power, able to make slight cuts and tears in the flesh of an opponent, and susceptible to high pressure (an opponent breaking the blade with a weapon of his own) and fire attacks. Academy Level: The sword can be up to the size of a wakizashi, and is fragile, breaking under the pressure of weapon strikes against it and low level fire ninjutsu. Genin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a katana, and is now as strong as a normal, metal blade. Strong Fire Ninjutsu can still destroy the blade, however. Chuunin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a nodachi, and now cuts with the edge of a finely crafted blade. It can no longer be destroyed by any genin level fire ninjutsu and using it as a defensive sweep can negate academy level Fire ninjutsu. Jounin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a cleaver, and is now incredibly durable and lethal. Advanced Chuunin level fire Ninjutsu is required to harm the blade, and defensively the blade can disperse up to genin level fire techniques. Yuki Henge Yusuo no Jutsu (Snow Transformation Transportation) Requirements: Mizutamari no Jutsu Description: The normal Yuki Henge Technique must be learned before you can use this technique, since it requires Yuki Henge to be used in conjunction with it. If a user uses the Yuki Henge while standing on top of a snowy hill or a snow covered valley, the user can re materialize anywhere inside of the boundries of the snow. the user can also move from snow flake to snow flake while in using this jutsu. Yuki no Yoroi (snow Armor) Description: A thin layer of snow covers the user’s whole body. At the basic requirements, it gives protection against fire techniques by dampening the effects, as well as nullifying some Taijutsu attacks. While the armor is on, it constantly draws out small amounts of both the user’s chakra and stamina, and thus can only be kept up for a limited time. Yukigakure: Shunshin no Jutsu (Hidden Snow: Instantaneous Body Skill) Description: An ability which allows the user to transport from one area to another in a jet of pure snow, this snow can not be melted for it is created of chakra and snow. The user has to have been to the area before and the distance is limited to about one mile. This jutsu can only be used to escape combat, and may not be used if the shinobi is attacking or has been attacked. Yukikusari no Jutsu (snow Chains Technique) Description: Creates chains made of strong snow and binds the enemy's ankles and wrists to make them more vulnerable and less mobile. The enemy can still perform normally if he is strong enough to move. JouninLevel Haryuu Mouko (Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger) Haryuu Mouko is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. After forming the needed handseals, an ice tiger will rise from the surrounding ice to strike out against its target. Its cold nature can freeze any nearby water, and its large mass can cause a large amount of damage when it impacts. Itsukaku Hakuegei (One Horned White Whale) Itsukaku Hakuegei is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. After forming the needed handseals, a gigantic horned white whale made of ice will rise from the surrounding snow to come thundering down on an opponent, crushing them and the surrounding area under its large mass. Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique) Rouga Nadare is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. After forming the needed handseals, an avalanche of snow will rain down towards user's opponent. As the snow slides down, it will coalesce into large snow wolves. These wolves can follow the user's bidding and attack his opponent. A sufficiently powerful straight thrust can disrupt the wolves and return them to snow. Tsubame Fubuki (Snow Storm Swallows) Tsubame Fubuki is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. the user will create ice swallows which she can launch at her opponent. As they fly through the air, these deadly birds can hone in on their target. A sufficiently hot enough counter can melt the ice swallows Yuki Kitsune Nida (Snow Fox Pack) Yuki Kitsune Nida is a ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. the user will create a pack of four or more life size snow fox, the fox can be matirialized into the snow and reappear around or near the target, the fox may also be used for other tasks. Yuki Oushi Mure (Snow Ox Herd) Yuki Oushi Mure is a ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. The user creates a single life size snow ox. The ox will charge towards the enemy with blazing speed and strength, but once the ox gets going it can not turn as fast as it runs. Kage/Sannin Level